The present invention relates to an imaging lens for forming an image of an object on an imaging element such as a CCD sensor and a CMOS sensor. In particular, the present invention relates to an imaging lens suitable for mounting in a relatively small camera such as a camera to be built in a cellular phone, a portable information terminal, or the like, a digital still camera, a security camera, a vehicle onboard camera, and a network camera.
In these years, in place of cellular phones that are intended mainly for making phone calls, so-called “smartphones”, i.e., multifunctional cellular phones which can run various application software as well as a voice call function, have been more widely used. When application software is run on smartphones, it is possible to perform functions such as those of digital still cameras and car navigation systems on the smartphones. In order to perform those various functions, most models of smartphones include cameras.
Generally speaking, product groups of such smartphones are often designed according to specifications intended for users ranging from beginners to advanced users. Among the product groups, an imaging lens to be mounted in a product designed for the advanced users is required to have a high-resolution lens configuration so as to be also applicable to a high pixel count imaging element of these years, as well as a small size.
As a method of attaining the high-resolution imaging lens, there has been a method of increasing the number of lenses that compose the imaging lens. However, the increase of the number of lenses easily causes an increase in the size of the imaging lens. Therefore, the lens configuration having a large number of lenses has a disadvantage in terms of mounting in a small-sized camera such as the above-described smartphones. Accordingly, in development of the imaging lens, it has been necessary to attain high resolution of the imaging lens, while limiting the number of lenses that compose the imaging lens.
In recent years, with advancement of technology to attain a high pixel count of an imaging element, technology for manufacturing lenses has been also dramatically advanced. Therefore, it is achievable to produce a smaller sized imaging lens which is equivalent to a conventional imaging lens in terms of the number of lenses. For this reason, the number of lenses that compose the imaging lens tends to increase in comparison with that of a conventional imaging lens. However, due to limitation to a space inside a camera to mount the imaging lens, it is getting more important to achieve both downsizing of the imaging lens and high resolution of the imaging lens, i.e., satisfactory correction of aberrations, in a more balanced manner.
In case of a lens configuration composed of six lenses, due to the large number of lenses of the imaging lens, it has high flexibility in design. In addition, it is achievable to attain downsizing of the imaging lens and satisfactory correction of aberrations in a balanced manner, which is necessary for the high-resolution imaging lenses. For example, as the imaging lens having the six-lens configuration as described above, an imaging lens described in Patent Reference has been known.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-195587
The imaging lens described in Patent Reference includes a first lens that is positive and directs a convex surface thereof to an object side; a second lens that is negative and directs a concave surface thereof to an image plane side; a third lens that is negative and directs a concave surface thereof to the object side; fourth and fifth lenses that are positive and direct convex surfaces thereof to the image plane side; and a sixth lens that is negative and directs a concave surface thereof to the object side. According to the conventional imaging lens of Patent Reference, by satisfying conditional expressions of a ratio between a focal length of the first lens and a focal length of the third lens and a ratio between a focal length of the second lens and a focal length of the whole lens system, it is achievable to satisfactorily correct a distortion and a chromatic aberration.
Each year, functions and sizes of the cellular phones and smartphones are getting higher and smaller, and the level of a small size required for an imaging lens is even higher than before. In case of the imaging lens of Patent Reference, since a distance from an object-side surface of the first lens to an image plane of an imaging element is long, there is a limit to achieve satisfactory correction of aberrations while further downsizing the imaging lens to satisfy the above-described demands. Here, it is achievable to reduce the level of downsizing required for an imaging lens by providing a camera as a separate unit from the cellular phones or smartphones. However, in terms of convenience or portability, the cellular phones or smartphones with built-in cameras are still dominantly preferred. Therefore, there remains such a strong demand for small imaging lenses with high resolution.
Such a problem is not specific to the imaging lens to be mounted in cellular phones and smartphones. Rather, it is a common problem even for an imaging lens to be mounted in a relatively small camera such as digital still cameras, portable information terminals, security cameras, vehicle onboard cameras, and network cameras.
In view of the above-described problems in conventional techniques, an object of the present invention is to provide an imaging lens that can attain both downsizing thereof and satisfactory aberration correction.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.